The Greatest Adventure
by insatiable-blathering
Summary: Harmony is a normal girl, with a normal life, and a normal family; or so she thought. After she moves in with her family, she get the biggest surprise in her life.


**Chapter One Meet the Cousin  
**

**Hey! Okay, so this is my first ever _Transformers_ fic and I just wanted to know how well this would turn out like. It takes place after the first movie. So, I hope y'all will enjoy it!

* * *

**

The Greatest Adventure

Meet the Cousin

Samuel James Witwicky has had a lot of trouble in the past year of his life and also adventure. His life has taken a turn when he got his very own car, a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. He was average looking with brown hair and light brown eyes. He was tall, but not too tall to loom over everybody. He wasn't anything special to a lot of people, but there were quite a few that he is to. Though he can put up with the most dangerous things on Earth, he thought he could handle anything that could threaten his life with his friends, but there was one thing he had forgotten about that can be dangerous and threaten life and he was on the phone talking to his mom, Judy Witwicky, about it.

"But mom, that can't be today," he said, looking at his friends somewhat scared.

"Yes, it is and it would be great if you could come home right now and help unload," she replied.

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed in defeat.

"And don't forget, don't step on the grass," she reminded him before hanging up. He put his cell phone back into his pocket and looked up at his friends. His closest friends consisted of four giant robots that came from space the previous year to look for the All Spark cube. Though, Ratchet, the medic, has come up with holoforms for them to use when around humans that don't know they exist, they prefer not to use them when around Sam and Mikaela, his girlfriend.

"Sam, is there anything wrong?" Optimus, the leader, asked. He was the tallest out of all of them and his alt form was a peterbilt with flames. "You look terrified."

"Oh, it's nothing that could affect you," he replied. "Come on, Bee, we have to go." The smallest one, Bumblebee, transformed into the Camaro. Sam got into him and they drove off the military base.

"What's wrong?" Bee asked, his voice box finally fixed.

"Oh, my cousin is coming to live with me now."

"Well, that doesn't seem like anything to be afraid of."

"You haven't met her," he shuddered as they got farther away from the base.

"Why is she going to live with you?"

"That's something you're gonna have to ask her," he answered, remembering the last time he told someone and her reaction.

"Is she going to find out about us?"

"Probably."

"What does she—"

"Bee, please no more questions," Sam said, getting more nervous as they neared the house. "You can meet her by using the holoform Ratchet made you." He didn't answer as he pulled up into the driveway. "Bee please don't be mad," he said, getting out of him. When he closed the door, a figure appeared beside him. It was a tall boy, around seventeen, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing black jeans and a yellow t-shirt to match the color of the Camaro.

"Well, if I'm going to meet the cousin, then we might as well get it over with," Bee said huffily.

"Don't be mad," Sam said. "I'm sorry." They walked up to the door and Sam walked in first. "I'm home and Brandon's here, too!" He yelled.

"Who in the world is-oh," Judy said, as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. "That's Brandon," she said, remembering who it was since they can't call him Bumblebee in front of other people. "Sam is here!"

"I heard the first time," Ron, his dad, said, coming into the room. "Did you step on the grass?"

"No, dad, I didn't."

"Good, she'll be coming down soon," he said and as if on cue, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Sam!" A female voice was heard before he was almost tackled by her hug. "You're finally here!"

"Yeah, um, Harmony this is my friend Brandon and Brandon, this is my cousin Harmony," Sam introduced them.

"Hello," she said, looking at him.

"Hi," he said. She was of medium height, with medium black, curly hair and bright blue eyes.

"Well, I thought that I was suppose to help unpack."

"We go it done before you arrived," Harmony replied, looking away from Bumblebee.

"Oh," he said.

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p.' "Aunt Judes, when's the food going to be ready?"

"Soon. Brandon are you going to stay for supper?"

"No, Sam just invited me over to help with the unpacking, but I'll go now," he answered, walking away.

"Well, he doesn't seem very happy or fun," Harmony remarked.

"We got into a fight," Sam said, dropping the conversation by walking to the kitchen to see what's for supper.

* * *

"Bumblebee, did you find out what the problem was with Sam?"

"Yeah, his cousin is living with him now," he replied over his and Optimus' communication link.

"Why would that terrify him?"

"I'm not sure, she seems nice."

"You met her?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you think she can be trusted with our secret?"

"I do believe so."

* * *

**Okay, so how did you like it? It might seem a little weird, but it will get better! Thank you for reading it!**

**Please review! (:  
**


End file.
